Family Matters
by JohnDowe
Summary: Souths final moments are filled with pain and sorrow. But she never imagined it would be like this


**May 7th 2563 _ New Alexandria-Residential District _ 2200 hr Reach Time**

"Why do you have to always be such a DICK!?" South yelled

"Because your always acting like a child! Why can't you act like an adult?!" North yelled back.

"Why do you have to be such a PAIN in my ASS?!" South replied.

Once again the not-so-happy family, formally known as the Dakota Twins were in another shouting match. They didn't even know what it was about all they ever did was shout at each other.

"I'm your older brother I'm supposed to take care of you! You know I gave up the better part of my life watching over you, trying to keep you from falling out of line, RISKING my LIFE for you and all you do is make things worse for us."

"OOHHHH, So all of this is MY fault. It's not MY FAULT that we're stuck here in this sh*t piece of an apartment, working sh*ty jobs just to f**king make ends meet. Yeah its all MY fault. And besides. You were born two whole f**king minutes before me."

They always had shouting matches for lesser reasons, but this one had a major down fall. This was the time they both finally said what they had been holding in for many years.

"You know I'm not even sure why I still put up with you. All I ever wanted was to keep you out of harms way. All you've ever done is ruin my life!"

"I ruined YOUR life. It was your idea to join the Military, it was YOU that Freelancer wanted, but you wanted me along with you, and it was YOU who said we should follow Washington and bring them down. All I've ever done is waste my time and follow you. Like its ever done me any good!"

"You know I seem to recall you actually enjoying your time in Freelancer. And it was all because of me! You joining Freelancer. You actually having friends like C.T., Carolina, and Alaska! You actually having a shot with Washington, I knew how much you were into him! Everything good that has ever happened to you is because of me and all you've ever done for me is make my life miserable!"

South was infuriated at this point, she couldn't believe that her brother said that to her face. Her face was bright red. If there was ever a reason to murder her brother, it was now.

"You know what you bastard, F**K! YOU! You have NO right to say that! I never asked for this! Okay I would have been fine without you in my life! I don't need you in my life! I don't want you in my life! I wish you could go and never come back!"

"That goes for the both of us!"

"You know what I HATE YOU! I hope I never see you again!"

With that, South stormed out of their home. After several years of having to live with each other, their pact was finally broken. Just one of many acts they would come to regret.

* * *

 **New Alexandria-Club Errera _ 2245 hr Reach Time**

South tried to fill up the void that her brother had made her many years ago with the only way she knew how to fix any problem. A mixture Vodka, Scotch, Beer, Whiskey, and everything else the Jiralhanae bartender had back there.

"Hey there beautiful, care to share your story?"

South was accompanied by a pretty well looking man. From his presence, his stature, his rigid features, and his attire, South could tell he was a Marine, specifically an ODST. South had a better mood. "Well, well handsome. How high did you drop just to get here?" South said.

"Very high. Names Micky, 26th Marine Expeditionary Force and I guess you already know I'm an ODST, best of this best."

"Of course you are."

South remembered fighting ODST's back in Freelancer. Not much of a challenge.

"So what brings you here, broken heart I hope."

"Sort of... I've just had enough of my brother's bullsh*t." South chugged the rest of what remained of her third bottle of whiskey, up next was a nice bottle of scotch. "All I'v ever done is listen to him and what do I get. Trouble."

"Yeah I've been there. My brother used to be a pain in the ass too. He slept with my girlfriend."

"Yeah, but I doubt he's anything like my control-freak f**kt-ard of a brother."

The ODST smiled as he bought her a another drink. "I like you. Whats your name?"

"Just call me South."

* * *

After a few more drinks South comfortable with the stranger, before she knew it, they were making out up against the darkened wall. And in between breaths they were still mentioning about how bastards their brothers were. The best way to get revenge was to pretty much do the opposite of what North had told her. Like _don't make out with strangers in a night club_ , for an example.

"My brother never ever let me enjoy anything in life. Always saying it ways 'to dangerous' and that he was 'looking out for me'. He was an asshole."

"My own bro once ran into me with a Warthog just for kicks. Put me in the E.R. for a week. Thats when he took my girl."

They continued their make out session when South realized that the soldier was getting a little handsy and sliding his hand up her shirt.

"Hey... do you mind?"

"Come on babe you know you want this."

South thought of North for a minute, went back to being angry with him, and then thought f**k it. She undid her bra and dropped it, letting the ODST grope her under her shirt. She knew that would've really made North mad. She didn't care. As they continued South went back to being angry at her brother for all the crap he put her through, but she then remembered one thing from the past... Washington. North was right. She did have a crush on him, and it was her brother that helped break the ice for them. She then remembered all her time in Freelancer. Every good thing and everyone she ever called "friend", was because of him. She almost regretted saying all those things to North when she left him there. She quickly came back to reality when she felt a pleasuring sensation as the soldier slid his hand down her pants and started to, you know. South gave a pleasuring moan and would've let him continue, but she couldn't. Thinking about her North, South tried to get the ODST off, but he was too drunk, and he didn't budge.

"Hey, back off!"

"Come babe just we're almost there." The ODST kept on pressing, but South had enough.

"I said back off."

"Come on babe, lets just..."

South had enough she pushed him back far enough to get a grip on his arm to snap it back slam him to the floor and curbed stomped him. He was out cold.

"ODST huh? 'Best of the best' my ass. See you later Lydus."

South waved at the Jiralhanae bartender walked out of the club on her way out the doors of the night club. On her way back home she began to think on how she could apologize to her brother. It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

 **New Alexandria-Residential District _ 2330 hr Reach Time**

South opened her front door slowly hoping to not disturb her, probably sleeping, brother. She then figured since she was going to apologize anyways, she could piss him off just one more time.

"Hey North. Bro you up? I need to talk to you." She heard nothing but silence all. She walked over to their Living Room to see if he was there probably napping on the couch. "Yo North where are... North?" South fell to her knees at the shocking sight she. She fell to the floor, shocked and petrified. After snapping out of her shock she crawled over to her brothers body, holding on to the hope that he was still alive.

"North. North. Please, Say something... I'm sorry. Sam please come back! I'm so sorry Sam."

He was dead. South held on to him in a tight hug. Knowing she could never apologize made this worse.

* * *

 **May 9th 2563 _ New Alexandria-Cemetery _ 1320 hr Reach Time**

South never imagined how the funeral would have turned out. She was surprised, but still a bit happy. Just about all the former Freelancers, Carolina with York. Connie. Florida. Maine? Even Wyoming showed, and all mourning Norths death. South held back every tear that formed in her eyes. She was stubborn that way.

Once the last of her friends left the cemetery, South dropped to the ground and cried. She lost her brother. The last one in her family and possibly the only one she ever cared about. She always said she wanted to live as far away from her brother as possible, and now she could never get back to him. The worst part of all this is he would never know how sorry she was. How badly she wanted him to forgive her.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant anything I said. I was angry and... I'm soo sorry."

After a few minutes of useless crying she finally stopped. She then heard footsteps coming up from behind. She knew who was. "I'm sorry about your brother South. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you." It was Washington.

"Why are you even here? Last time I remember you and North didn't leave on good terms."

"I came here to see you, Grace."

He never called her by her real name. Hearing that almost made her less in pain. She didn't care, she wished he would drop to his knees and wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly. She wish she could cry into his chest and he would slowly brush her hair back, so she could know she wasn't alone, and that someone cared. Of course that didn't happen. Washington just placed his armor plated hand on South's shoulder. She just stayed on her knees starring at her brothers gravestone. After a moment of silence, South finally responded.

"You know ever since we were kids, people always thought we were special some how, just because we were twins. Even when we joined up with the program, they always stuck us together. I always hated that."

South was still mourning over her brothers death, she didn't pay attention to the metallic click behind her.

"All I ever wanted was to have a life of my own. And now, now here I am, just wondering how I'm gonna live without him."

"Don't worry..." South felt the cold steel press against the back of her head. She didn't care. At least she'd see her brother again. Washington pulled the trigger and South fell, dead. "...you don't have to worry about it anymore."


End file.
